1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display or other matrix-type display apparatus suited to using a multiple line selection drive method, and relates specifically to an improvement of primarily the matrix-type display element module, controller, and signal electrode driver circuit.
2. Related art
In a simple matrix-type liquid crystal display commonly used for flat panel display devices, the display data from a microprocessor unit (MPU) is typically transferred to the LCD module (the liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel)), the scan electrode drive circuit (Y driver), and the signal electrode drive circuit (X driver) using one of two basic methods: using a matrix-type liquid crystal display element module controller (simply "module controller" below), or using an X driver embedded in RAM.
The module controller method is described first. As with a CRT display apparatus, the module controller connected to the system bus reads the display data from video RAM (VRAM), and sends the data to the LCD module at a high frequency to refresh the display.
In the latter method, a dual port frame memory (built-in RAM) is provided in the X driver. This frame memory is directly accessed by the MPU via the data bus, control bus, or address bus irrespective of the LCD timing to generate the required control signal in the X driver by changing the display data in the frame memory. One scan line equivalent of display data is simultaneously read from the built-in frame memory to refresh the display.
With the module controller method above, VRAM data access and transfer coordinated with the LCD timing must be executed each time the display screen is changed, and it is therefore necessary for the VRAM, module controller, and LCD driver to constantly operate at a high frequency. In addition, the display refresh operation involves operation of the VRAM, module controller, and LCD driver. Operation of an LSI device at a high frequency clock results in through-current flowing to the plural CMOS devices used as circuit elements, increasing the total current consumption. Total current consumption also increases in direct proportion to the size of the LCD panel. In addition, while the VRAM is accessed by both the MPU and the module controller, a high speed clock must be used so that MPU access during the display refresh operation does not collide with module controller access, thus limiting the use of a low frequency operating module controller and limiting the processing ability of the MPU.
Operation at a low frequency clock is possible in the latter method above because there is no relationship between display data transfer and LCD timing. This method thus requires 10-100 times less power than the module controller method. When using a large liquid crystal panel, however, the number of X drivers must be increased.
The number of X driver output terminals is generally a multiple of ten (e.g., 160 pins) and not a power of two (e.g., 2.sup.n), however, because each RAM device built in to the X drivers has an independent address area. When the internal memory of plural X drivers is addressed by the MPU, the MPU finds apparent gaps in the total memory area, and it is usually difficult to maintain a continuous sequence of addresses. As a result, the address coordination process of the MPU must be executed at high speed when the entire display area is changed at one time as during scrolling or panning operations, significantly increasing the processing load on the MPU.
It is, of course, possible to design the X driver ICs to have an exponent-of-two number of output pins, but this would seriously impair system interchangeability because compatibility with the number of electrodes in existing LCD panels would be lost. In addition, use of plural X drivers necessarily increases the number of chip selection buses, and sufficient space for this plural number of X drivers to be installed around the LCD panel must be provided. This reduces the display area ratio of the display panel, and inhibits the potential size reduction of the LCD module. The latter method above is therefore unsuited to large scale liquid crystal panels.